Escape From Junon
Story Sakura wakes up, lying on a steel slab. She sits up, groaning. Sakura: Ugh. My back. Logan: Yeah. Those things are pretty stiff. (Sakura looks up, seeing Logan standing and looking out the window.) Sakura: Where’s Ian? Logan: That’s your first question? (Sakura blushes.) Relax, kid. Young love is fine, as long as you know what you’re getting into. However, it may not last. (Sakura walks over, looking out the window, gasping at the sight of the cosmic storm.) Sakura: What is that?! Logan: Don’t know. But the planet is in chaos. Shinra has been trying to keep everyone calm. It’s been a week since we were captured at the North Crater, and about a week since that thing’s been in the sky. Then there are the Weapons. Sakura: Weapons? Logan: Creatures, that I assume are John’s aliens, that came out of the North Crater from the flash of light after we left. That is what they’re being called anyway. (Then, a door opens, Michael and Shinra guards entering the room.) Michael: It is time for execution. Bind them. (The soldiers go forward, as Sakura resists.) Sakura: Execution?! What execution?! Michael: Yours. The threat to the planet was caused by Avalanche terrorists who wanted the Promised Land for themselves. Logan: Blaming us, huh? Sakura: But I’m not Avalanche. Michael: The people don’t need to know that. They are all angry and scared, and giving punishment is enough to quell their fear, and secure loyalty to me. Now, let’s go. Sakura and Logan are led through the hallways of the Junon base, heading to a large conference room. Eggman is on stage, speaking to a press conference. Eggman: As head weapon developer of Shinra, I have been working non-stop on a device that can stop the threats to the planet. And I am proud to announce the completion of my most recent one, the Sister Ray! Using mako as an energy source, it has enough destructive force, to tear through the Weapons! (Eggman then spots Michael.) And now, for the man of the hour, President Michael! The reporters turn and swarm Michael, as he makes his way to the stage, with his prisoners. A cameraman gives him the okay, as a red light comes on the camera. Michael: Greetings, my fellow man. I am pleased to announce that today is the execution of those who caused the threat to the planet. I introduce to you the leaders of Avalanche! (The camera turns to Sakura and Logan.) By standard, they shall be executed by gas. (The soldiers take Sakura, and lead her to a back room.) Sakura: No! Let go of me! Help! (She is then locked in a chair in the room, and left in there. Then, gas starts to leak into the room, and she coughs instantly.) Michael: I hope you enjoy the execution. Now, if you’ll excuse me. (Then, the alarms go off.) PA Voice: Warning. Weapon on approach to Junon base. Estimated time of arrival, 5 minutes. Michael: Now?! Really?! Eggman, get the Sister Ray ready! Everyone, remain calm as the guards escort you out. You three! (Points to three guards.) Stay with the prisoner. Make sure he doesn’t escape. The room goes into a panic, the reporters trying to get out of the room. One big guy, wearing a large coat over him, approaches the front of the room. Guard: Get out of here with the rest of them! (The guy punches the guard, knocking him out. The guards assigned to Logan fire at him, but he dodges, and punches them both, knocking them down. He removes his coat, revealing Chopper in Heavy Point.) Logan: Chopper?! You’re alive! (Chopper gets the keys off a guard, unlocking Logan’s cuffs.) What are you doing here?! Chopper: No time for that! We’ve got to get Sakura out. Horn Point! (Chopper shifts to Horn Point, and rams the door, his antlers piercing the walls. He lifts his head, pulling a section of the wall out. Sakura was barely conscious, as Logan gets her out of the chair.) Sakura: Ugh. Chopper. Chopper! (She hugs Chopper, who shrinks to Brain Point.) I’m so glad to see you! Chopper: Aw, your hugs don’t make me happy! (As he dances for joy.) And you guys will need these. (Chopper hands Logan his knuckle claws and Sakura her gloves.) Logan: Where’d you get these? Chopper: The lock up. Now come on! Kevin is waiting for us! (The three run out of the room, the same way that Michael and Eggman left before.) End Scene Michael was looking out the window, a large cannon off to his side. He looks at it, then back out at the ocean. He presses a button, turning on a PA system. Michael: Dr. Eggman, are you ready? Eggman: The cannon is powering up now. When it is in view, we shall be ready. Michael: Good. Stay that way. Eggman: Of course. (In the laboratory, a machine is pouring mako into a chamber, Chromastone absorbing all of it. Then, a large shadow forms in the water.) FIRE! The chamber drains the energy from Chromastone, and the Sister Ray fires a powerful mako blast, hitting the shadow causing a huge explosion. The mist clears, as a giant Granodite comes out, roaring as it approaches Junon. Granodite fires a powerful mana blast, hitting the base, destroying the outer walls. The debris fall into the ocean. Several smaller cannons open fire on Granodite, some of them being destroyed by falling debris. Chopper is in Walk Point, charging through with Sakura riding on his back. They charge through Shinra soldiers, Sakura punching her way through them. Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws to get rid of soldiers following them. They make their way to the roof, where more Shinra soldiers are coming. The deck was deserted, except for the Highwind airship docked at the other end. Logan: Why are we here?! It’s a dead end! Sakura: Look at that thing! (She points at Granodite, who was getting closer.) We need to get out of here! Chopper: To the airship! Chopper runs to the airship, Logan following. The rope ladder was down, and Sakura gets off Chopper’s back, climbing up. Logan makes it to the rope, and Chopper shifts to Jump Point, jumping onto the loading dock. He then runs to the stairs. Chopper: We’re on! Get us out of here! (The Highwind then takes off, flying away from the base.) Granodite gets closer to the base, when the Sister Ray fires again, hitting Granodite head on. It roars in pain, though begins to reform from the damage instantly. Driscoll runs out on the Sister Ray, a cannon in hand. He makes it to the tip of the Sister Ray, as Granodite approaches. He fires the cannon, hitting Granodite on the Omnitrix symbol. Granodite turns into purple energy, being sucked into the cannon. A piece of materia is ejected from the cannon, turning red as Driscoll catches it. Driscoll: This is Driscoll. The Weapon has been captured. Eggman: Wonderful! Now (He turns and sees Chromastone’s body breaking, collapsing on itself. The pile of crystals on the ground release a green light, and disappear.) Darn it! Michael: What is wrong? Eggman: The crystal monster that was acting as our power source self destructed. It was too much energy for it to handle. (Driscoll gives Michael the materia.) Michael: Then we’ll just have to replace it. End Scene Chopper, Sakura and Logan are making their way to the bridge of the Highwind, passing several workers onboard, including Argit, Rook, Shizune and Eddy. On the bridge, Kevin was waiting for them, with Sunder flying the airship. Kevin: Nice rescue. Logan: What the? How did you? Kevin: A friend of mine, Argit, works on this thing. He was able to get me in contact with Captain Sunder here, and we were able to stage a mutiny. Sunder: All those who were loyal to Shinra were thrown overboard. Shinra treated us horribly, when all we wanted to do is our job. What’s more, (Turns to Kevin.) It is an honor to serve the apprentice of the great Cid Highwind. I’m sure you have much to teach me. Logan: Ha! Take that Shinra! Your greatest idea is now ours! Sakura: Where are the others? Kevin: They should be rescued by now. And now we’re heading to Midgar to get them, all on schedule. Characters *Sakura *Logan *Chopper *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook (cameo) **Argit (cameo) **Shizune (cameo) **Eddy (cameo) Villains *President Michael *Dr. Eggman *Driscoll *Shinra Soldiers Aliens Summoned by Eggman *Chromastone (first re-appearance) (destroyed) In Wild *Granodite (first re-appearance) Trivia *Granodite appears as the Sapphire WEAPON. **Instead of being destroyed, however, it is captured. *The Sister Ray runs on mako, and Eggman uses aliens that can absorb large amounts at once to power it. *The heroes obtain the Highwind for themselves. **This fulfills Kevin's dream of flying in it. *Members of the Highwind Crew will become important secondary characters. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF